mentiroso
by your-way-to-death
Summary: mentiroso, porque se que te he engañado, para estar aqui a tu lado ¿cuantas cosas una vez te prometi? mentiroso, pero es que te quiero tanto, y no te imaginas cuanto, y de eso si que nunca te menti.


**Bueno este es mi primer fic, espero q les guste y si no... pues háganmelo saber.**

-realmente estoy arrepentido- te repito una y mil veces

-no te creo- me contestas, con lágrimas en los ojos, pero a la vez con la más dura de las miradas.

_Yo no soy aquel,  
que tu te imaginabas  
yo no soy aquel  
que el mundo te ofreció  
_

Se que te mentí, no puedo negarlo, pero la verdad es que te amo. Recuerdo ese día, en el que descubriste todo aquello que te ocultaba, y sin querer te hice daño

**Flash-back**

Era una noche completamente oscura, en la sala se encontraban dos jóvenes, uniendo sus labios y aunque ninguno quisiera hacerlo tenían que besarse, por el bien de sus amigos.

Robin y raven continuaban besándose con remordimiento, no queriendo hacerlo, y pensando que nadie los descubriría... pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa...

Allí, viéndolo todo, se encontraba starfire, con lagrimas en sus ojos

se dirigió rápidamente hacia su habitación, llevándose consigo el mas duro de los engaños.

_En el que tu  
ciegamente confiabas  
el hombre de tus sueños,  
ese no soy yo._

-starfire espera!- gritó el muchacho, mientras corría tras ella

La chica, al llegar a su guarida cierra la puerta con todas sus fuerzas

-ábreme la puerta, por favor, no es lo que parece, déjame explicarte- suplicaba el joven con desesperación

-vete robin... n-no quiero saber nada de ti- decía mientras lloraba aún con mas dolor.

- tienes escucharme

- no, te equivocas, no tengo que hacer nada... después de lo que me hiciste

-star...

-vete!!

**Fin del flash-back**

si tan solo me dejaras explicarte, decirte las cosas como son, que jamás fue mi intención hacerte daño, que no pensaba que esto llegara tan lejos... la verdad es que necesito que sepas todo, que todo fue planeado por slade, si planeado por slade, así fue, el iba a hacerte daño, a ti y a chico bestia, por eso raven y yo decidimos que lo correcto era seguir su juego.

_Si alguna vez,  
mirándote a los ojos  
yo te robé  
un trozo de ilusión_

Ojala me escuharas, que adivinaras lo que siento acá, en el corazón... tal vez debí decirte todo desde el principio para que esto no llegara a los extremos pero no lo hice... lo admito... fue miedo, el miedo de que no comprendieras la razón por la cual raven y yo debíamos estar juntos... aunque fuese en contra de nuestra voluntad.

_Te juro hoy,  
no quise hacerte daño  
y si he fallado en algo,  
te pido perdón._

Luego de estas palabras que le dictaba su pensamiento, robin quedó profundamente dormido...

Al amanecer, todo estaba aparentemente tranquilo, en la mesa se encontraban todos los titanes, menos una.. la tamaraniana, así es, starfire se encontraba sola en su habitación, sumida en una profunda depresión.

porque me hiciste esto?- se preguntaba una y mil veces, sin encontrar respuesta a su dolorosa duda- yo te amo y bien la sabes...tu me prometiste amor... y no me diste nada... nada mas que una dolorosa traición- decía mientras ahogaba su llanto- si no me amabas no tenias que hacerme creer que si...

-si me dejaras explicarte... tal vez me entenderías- decía una voz que provenía desde la entrada de la puerta

- que haces aquí?- reprochaba la princesa- que no te quedo claro que no quiero verte?

- quizá no... solo te pido una oportunidad- suplicaba

- una oportunidad para que?... para que me sigas lastimando?

-no star... para explicarte como fueron las cosas

- no necesito que me expliques nada... con lo que vi me quedo claro que si estabas con migo era solo para acercarte mas a raven

-NO ES ASÏ!!- gritó

- robin...

- l-lo lamento no quise...

- tu nunca quieres nada...que te hice?- preguntaba con un nudo en la garganta pero aun con la ternura que la caracterizaba

- por favor... escucha

- yo te di mi amor... me entregué a ti por completo... en cada beso que te daba te regalaba un pedacito de mi... yo me creía todas tus palabras porque me hacían feliz...

-star...por f..

-no soy lo suficiente para ti?..

- yo te amo- decía el chico mientras trataba de acercarse

-y porque lo hiciste?... me mentiste... y no se si pueda confiar en ti... ni en raven... tienes idea de cómo me siento ahora?... y de como esta chico bestia?- continuaba llorando

- no queríamos que esto pasara

-pero pasó

- star... podrías dejarme hablar?- seguía suplicando el líder titán

- no sé si lo merezcas... pero me causa curiosidad la mentira que tienes para decirme.- mirando a todos lados, con la tristeza aun marcada en su rostro y en su voz

-bien... todo fue idea de slade

-robin no...

- déjame terminar... el nos amenazó a raven y a mi, ese día en que estábamos en misión... hace una semana

- como es...

- espera... si no hacíamos lo que el decía, iba a acabarlos... a ti y a chico bestia, a través de unos chips que conectó a el cerebro de ambos

- y como se yo que no mientes- decia star con una mirada de ansiedad, como si quisiera sacarle las palabras como fuese lugar

_Mentiroso,  
porque sé que te he engañado  
para estar aquí a tu lado  
¿Cuántas cosas una vez te prometí?._

-mírame bien, mi amor... realmente te parece que miento?, que no te amo??... star se bien que lo hice todo mal, y quizá no sea la persona que hayas estado esperando ni con la que quisieras compartir tu vida... pero créeme, que soy la persona que mas va a amarte en todo el universo, no habrá nadie que te ame ni la cuarta parte de lo que yo te he llegado a amar, no encontrarás a alguien que de su vida como yo la he dado por ti... te amo princesa

- robin yo... yo no...- trataba de vocalizar palabras, sin embargo estaba tan confundida que lo único que logró articular fue: "también te amo"

E inmediatamente como su primer instinto comenzaron a acercarse, hasta hundir sus labios en un profundo, tierno y dulce beso, uno especial y muy distinto a el que antes se daban, uno lleno de amor y pasión, que los dejó totalmente sin aire, pero completamente felices._  
_

_Mentiroso,  
pero es que te quiero tanto  
tu no te imaginas cuánto,  
y de eso si que nunca te mentí._

nada me gustaría mas en el mundo que me dieras una oportunidad para hacerte feliz, para demostrarte la inmensidad de mi amor, y lo mucho que podemos hacer juntos... por favor... perdóname

no... perdóname tu a mi... por no haberte escuchado antes...pero tenía miedo de que..

shhh... calla star... y mejor demos un paseo de reconciliación

y luego de tanto sufrimiento y angustia ambos titanes se, van felices... a comer pizza o a visitar el mar... en fin... a celebrar su reconciliación

_Ay, mentiroso._

**bien se q esta algo corto, pero es q con un songfic la imaginacion no da para tanto (sobretodo viendo una cancion tan cora como esta). buen espero q me manden aunq sea un review.. please..**


End file.
